Patty's Day Charcoals
by Electriranger
Summary: In honor of St. Patrick's Day, I wrote a short story! Please review! I know, it's a terrible, terrible title... I need to take suggestions... And please review if you want me to write up what happens next!


A story by electrirangerandhersister

_A story just in time for St. Patrick's Day… Is it always that the clueless one doesn't pay attention to tradition? Yeah, I just came up with this… RR, please! Hopes you like it! *Note: My character is Penelope Ice. The rest isn't mine…_

_

* * *

_

As a girl wearing black walked in front of the NCIS building, she muttered softly to herself, "Why do I always have to be the one named Penelope? WHY does the band^ have to send ME to come here? WHY?" That phrase ended in a hysteric shout, and she felt everyone around her direct their eyes to her. She blushed in embarrassment as she walked on. She went through security, only to have problems because of her penguin hat. "M'am," the security guard ordered, "You have to take the beanie off. Okay?" Penelope shook her head and walked in the metal detector; since it didn't go off, she had no other problems. But, she was stopped by the same security guard before entering the elevator. "Miss, you're going to have to take it off," he said in a stern voice. The girl dressed like a penguin shook her head again. The guard grabbed her arm and sternly ordered, "I'm going to have to take you to security offices, and you have to follow me." She frowned and tried to escape; after a short 5 seconds of effort, her arm was freed from the tight grip as she bolted to the elevator. She heard the security guard ask for backup, but she didn't stay for long to hear the whole thing. She pressed a button quickly, closing the metallic door, and sat down in the back of the elevator. She looked closely at any object that appeared to her (which was nothing), and after a bit, muttered to herself once again, "This is why I don't talk to people. No way do I talk to anybody… I wish I could talk to people, but they all think I'm legally mute... Well, not legally, but mute for sure…" A few seconds after that comment, the elevator made the soft-pitched ring before the elevator opened. The person on the other side of the door had Penelope interested in talking, but she was scared; the person wore a lab coat over a green shirt with a giant skull on the front, a black and gray plaid skirt, and black boots that went up to her knees. Her hair was jet-black and somewhat long; it was hard to tell since it was split into two long ponytails next to her ears. The two looked at each other, Penelope with her dark brown eyes and the seemingly young woman with her green eyes, and they smiled at each other. They looked back at the silver door while the elevator continued rising. When the elevator went to its destination, the lady almost left, but then asked Penelope, "Where are you landing?" She replied in a shrug, unsure of her destination. "Oh," the woman pointed to the ceiling before heading back in the elevator. She bent down to Penelope's level and stared her in the eyes before… Penelope winced and was close to blowing her cover as the lady explained, "It's St. Patrick's Day! Did you forget? Oh, my name's Abby, what's your name? Maybe you should get up and follow me in my lab…" Abby grabbed Penelope's arm and dragged her out of the elevator before she was able to stand up. She rubbed her arm when she had a chance to rise to her feet and followed her to the room.

Inside the lab, Penelope made her first smile since the other night; it was just her style, and it made her feel like she was in a temporary home. "You like it? I love it; it's like my second home. So, what's your name?" Abby asked quickly enough for her guest to barely understand her. Penelope only looked at her and took out a crumbled piece of paper from a pocket in her black pants. She opened it and gave it to Abby; Abby read aloud, "'Penelope Ice, but call me Pingu'? Cool name, it matches your outfit." Penelope nodded and signed with her hands, 'Thank you.' Abby observed her rough hands carefully and asked in sign, 'So, you know sign language too?' Penelope nodded and smiled, and then she resumed looking around in the place she was beginning to love. Abby smiled and clapped her hands to get Pingu's attention; it was worth it, for Pingu directed her eyes to Abby's hands. "So," Abby asked, "Will you stay in my office for a while? It's not for long, just until my family gets here to look at what I got…" Pingu tilted her head, but nodded at the same time. She walked into the other door and hid herself behind something until she could get out of there.

As soon as Abby's 'family' got to the lab, Pingu tilted her head; they were merely coworkers, and she was confused why she called them members of her family. Maybe it was the same reason why she called her band 'family'; she had no real family of her own. Pingu just shrugged and watched them discuss something unrelated to her situation. She ducked for cover, but it seemed like someone already saw her. She heard the phrase coming out of a guy's mouth, "Who's that girl in your office, Abbs?" Abby smiled to Pingu before facing Gibbs again. "Oh," Abby explained, "I found her in the elevator, so I decided to meet her, and she has really good sign language…" "What's her name, Abby?" Gibbs asked her hastily before she replied, "Her name's Pingu. It says so on this paper she has." She handed Gibbs the piece of paper, and Gibbs opens it to read the few words on it. He looks at the lonely girl in the office before taking out a green marker from his back pocket. He walked over to her and pinched her arm before he told her, "Keep your head still." She looked in his ice blue eyes as he drew something with the marker on her face. When he was done, he smiled, "There. You can't get pinched now…" He got himself up before offering a hand to Pingu to help her on her feet. She took the hand and hoisted herself up; he led her to a mirror, and that's when she saw the clover that he drew on her cheek. Pingu smiled as Gibbs explained to her, "If you didn't know already, Pingu… It's St. Patrick's Day." Pingu simply smiled and wrapped her finger around one of the black braids from her penguin beanie, blushing as she did. She hadn't completely forgotten, but she hated that color; at least someone decided to help her with this green dilemma.

* * *

A/N: Happy St. Patrick's Day! Don't get yourself pinched just because you didn't wear green!


End file.
